Valentine's Day
by ambrosesnerd
Summary: A One shot based on two different OC's Valentine's Day. About love, friendship, jealousy and a little loving can make everyone smile. For two of my tumblr friend's iagadeetrap and moxleysmistress. Dean Ambrose/OC and Wade Barrett/OC


**This is a one shot for two of my amazing tumblr buddies moxleysmistress (Sydney) and iagadeetrap (Iaga). Love you chicks, hope you enjoy.**

** Note: I don't own any WWE superstar or Diva**.

* * *

Sydney sat in a cafe in Florida waiting for her friend in a local cafe, she sat at the table looking at the couples around her. Today was February 14th or as know to couples in the world Valentine's Day. She decided to boycott the holiday this year due to being single. She heard the bell go on the door and saw AJ skip in.

'Hey buddy' AJ beamed hugging Sydney 'Happy Valentine Day!'

'Stupid Holiday' Sydney muttered

'Come on, cheer up!' AJ smiled

'It's just a stupid holiday to sell cards and gifts' Sydney whined

'You wouldn't be saying that if you weren't in love' AJ teased 'Oh wait you have that crush on Dean'

'Shut up' Sydney blushed 'He's hot but I don't have a crush'

'Well, he's going to be at my single's party tonight' AJ smiled 'And you are coming'

'Oh god' Sydney said

'We are going to hook you two up' AJ beamed

'I don't know' Sydney groans 'He might not even like me'

'He will trust me' AJ said 'We are going shopping right now and getting you a stunning outfit that will knock him off his feet'

'Fine but you better be buying it' Sydney laughed a getting excited to see Dean tonight.

* * *

Iaga stood in the airport, she was wearing her best dress and highest heels as she waited for her boyfriend's flight to come in, she doesn't get to see him much due to him being on the road most of the year but luckily he had been able to get Valentine's Day off. She really wanted to make it special for her boyfriend of 3 years. She saw passages come through the gate and kept an eye out for her boyfriend. She finally saw her boyfriend and smiled, he scan the terminal and spotted her.

Iaga giggled as he swiped her up in his arms and spun her around 'Hey my sexy little muffin' he growled playfully, pushing a hungry kiss to her lips.

Iaga wrapped her arms around him 'Hey my hunk british man' Iaga giggled.

'I miss you, gorgeous' he smiled wrapping his arms around her back.

'Fuck I miss you, Mr Barrett' Iaga smiled at her boyfriend.

'You look so bloody gorgeous in that dress' Wade said smacking her ass

'Well, it's all for my valentine' Iaga seductively said rubbing his t-shirt cladded chest.

'He's one very lucky man' Wade smirked 'Let's get home, so I can get that dress off you'

'I have a surprise for you first' Iaga said as the held hand towards the car.

* * *

The party flowed at AJ's place filled with single superstars, Divas and some of AJ's personal friends were there also. Sydney was wearing a very tight and revealing dress which her and AJ found, she felt very shy as she normally doesn't show this much skin. Dean was across the room with his team mates.

'Dude, did you see Sydney?' Seth said to Dean.

'No, not yet' Dean smiled 'Where is she?'

'She with AJ' Seth said as Dean saw Sydney. 'Man, I think I might ask her out'

Dean turned and glared at him 'No you're not'

'Why not?' Seth said

'Because he wants her but he hasn't got the balls to ask her out' Roman said

'Shut up' Dean said

'Just ask her out, man' Roman said slapping him on the back. 'She has been crushing on you for a while.'

Dean looked over at Sydney to see her staring at him, she felt her face go red when she was caught looking. Dean smirked 'I'll ask her out on a date'

'Finally, you grew some balls' Roman said

Seth smiled 'Go on then ask her out'

'I will, man' Dean said nervously 'We got all night, no rush'

* * *

Iaga pulled the car up at the house and unbuckled her belt, the couple slid out the car and into the house. Wade placed his suitcase down and pulled Iaga into his chest and placed sweet kisses over her neck 'Let's get you out of your dress' Wade mumbled between kisses.

Iaga moaned as Wade kissed her pulse point 'As good as that sounds' Iaga said pulling away 'I still got your surprise in the kitchen'

'Are we going to have sex in the kitchen?' Wade teased as she walked him towards the kitchen.

'No, I made you a special meal' Iaga said sitting him down in the chair at the Kitchen table.

'How special?' Wade said raising his eyebrow.

Iaga went over to the oven and pulled out the Dinner and placed it in front of him. 'I made you home-made battered cod and chips with mush peas.' Iaga said sitting next to him 'A british dish for my british man'

Wade smiled and pushed a passionate kiss to his girlfriend's lips 'I love you, my sexy little muffin'

'I love you too' Iaga smiled 'Now eat your food as there's dessert'

'I thought you were dessert' Wade smirked rubbing her beg leg.

'No' Iaga giggled leaning towards his ear 'I'm your mid-night snack' she giggled as they spent the night of Valentine's Day making passionate love.

* * *

Sydney was talking to AJ when she felt some clear their throat behind her, AJ beamed as Sydney turned around to see Dean grinning at her, dimples on display as he smiled at her.

'Hi' Sydney stuttered out nervously.

'Hey, can we go talk somewhere alone?' Dean asked hopefully

Sydney turned to look at AJ who mouth her to go 'Sure' Sydney smiled tucking some hair behind her ear.

Dean grabbed Sydney hand and dragged her through the crowd, Sydney look back at AJ who but her thumbs up and mouth 'Good Luck'

Sydney felt the cool February air hit her as they step outside 'So, what's up?' Sydney said

'Well, I wanted to talk about….' Dean stopped finding it hard to say it 'The thing is Sydney….'

'Are you ok, Dean?' Sydney said looking concerned

'I'm just nervous' Dean said scratching the back of his head.

'Dean, I'm not that scary Am I?' Sydney panicked 'It's this dress isn't it?'

Dean eyes widen 'No…'

'I told AJ this was a bad idea but no she said this would get your attention…..

Sydney was stopped when Dean placed a soft kiss to her lips, Sydney wanted to faint right there. Sydney pushed her lips slowly back onto his to show she wanted him to continue but he pulled away.

Sydney panicked 'Dean I….'

'Go out with me tomorrow night' Dean smiled

'Ok' Sydney blushed as he brushed his lips against hers one last time.

'I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7' He whispered 'Happy Valentine's Day'

Dean walked off at Sydney touch her lips and smiled 'Happy Valentine's Day it most certainly is'

* * *

**Happy Late Valentine's Day**


End file.
